


Thoughts made immortal, feelings made a reality.

by EroticRocktress



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticRocktress/pseuds/EroticRocktress
Summary: Emma discovers something about herself that only substitute teacher can bring out....





	1. Chapter 1

Another evening approaches, time for college. I really don't like the literature teacher we have at the moment, he's arrogant and short tempered. I reluctantly open the door to the room and pick a desk at random and sit down. For some reason I felt like tonight was going to be different and for once I had a small glint of hope, ooh... Positiveness, that's kinda rare, maybe it's because I have managed to finish my essay on euthanasia last night... Finally!

The class room door swings open and in breezes a woman, she walked towards the desk and said,

" Good evening everyone, I'm Miss Simmons, I'll be taking over from your current tutor for a while as he has gone away."

Her eyes scan the room slowly, looking at all five of us that attended the class, with a friendly but firm look on her face.

"As I'll be with you for a while, let's get to know each other a bit more." She smiles and walks around the desk and leans on it, placing her hands either side of her hips on the desk. She looks over at me and smiles, "what's your name?"

"Emma", I say with hesitation.

Her arms stay relaxed on the desk by her sides and she tilts her head slightly to one side, "You don't sound so sure of yourself", she frowns slightly but follows it with another smile. "tell me Emma, when you write, how do you feel, how does it make you feel?"

I look at her and pause for a second then reply with a more confidence in my voice,

"I feel great, knowing that the things in my head are put onto paper, thoughts made immortal"

She crosses her arms and continues to listen to me explain

"It's also a kind of a relief because sometimes you have so much information up there you feel like you are about to explode"

She leans forward slightly and giggles, "you seem sure of yourself there." She looks up to the rest of the class,

"It's incredible that the things we already know and are familiar with get pushed into doubt so often, but when it comes to feeling it's a whole different ball game, like Emma here has proved"

I let that last comment sink in and it made me realize how much we do doubt the things we know so well... Hmmm, for once I think I actually like a tutor, she seems more down to earth, more real and speaks to you on a level that does not belittle you or make you feel dumb. I found that evenings lesson went really quickly. I packed my stuff into my bag and went to walk out of the class room when all of a sudden I heard Miss Simmons perk up,

"Emma?"

"yes Miss Simmons?" Christ knows why I felt the need to be so formal, I've never been so formal with a tutor.

"I loved the way you described how much you love to write, ' thoughts made immortal '. I would like you to write about something you feel strongly about, you seem to feel more confident about your feelings as opposed to what you already know."

"ok can I use any kind of format? poetry, prose, or just a straight forward essay"

"do what you feel is right, use this" I watch as her hand moves to her chest and points to her heart. "so long as it comes straight from there I'll accept it."

As I walked home that evening all I could think about was what to write that I felt so strongly about, that last essay really took my ability to write out of me, but then again having to talk about euthanasia does not thrill me in the slightest. tomorrow is a new day with new feelings, lets see what they bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Todays feelings bring hope, prosperity, excitement, lust. I decide to go out for a walk to see what inspires me, what ignites the "feelings" i need to write. I head into my local park, it has a beautiful orchard, its just that time of year where the apple trees blossom and its not too hot, perfect weather to wander around aimlessly, I find a nice spot and sit myself down and get into my writing when I hear a familiar voice approach me from a few yards away

"lovely place to get connected with what you feel, wouldn't you say?"

I turn round to see who it is, its Miss Simmons taking her dog for a walk, I give her a nod and a smile as she walks by, I find myself watching her walk away, her dark hair gently flowing in the cool breeze, the way her dog is always at her heel being well behaved, the way she had a spring in her step. I tilted my head to the side slightly and began to sink into deep thought, frowning a little as the thoughts milled around in my head. After a few seconds I shake my head and get back to my writing.

A few hours go by and the sun starts to go down past the trees, "hmmm, I guess I have been here for quite a while", I say to myself in amusement.

I pick up my stuff and wander back home, thinking about tomorrows class.

I decide to turn up a little earlier to class this evening, not sure why I wanted to, maybe it was just excitement about the lesson itself. I shrug the thought off and find my seat and get myself set up for the lesson.

Miss Simmons walks in about five minutes after me and notices I'm the only one in the room. She raises one eyebrow and says with a mildly shocked tone in her voice,

"ooh eager beaver are we?" She smiles at me and heads over to the desk and begins to unpack her things for the lesson.

"Did anything inspire you the other day?" she peers over her shoulder and looks at me, waiting for me to answer her.

"umm, yes Miss Simmons." I feel my face crack a cheeky smile as I look into my books.

She turns around and leans on the desk, giggling she says,

"please, you don't have to be so formal with me"

She leans forward searching for my eye contact, I give it to her.

"Alex, remember?" She gives me a wink and a smile.

The rest of the students begin to turn up and get settled and the lesson begins. All throughout the lesson I can't help but think why I get so shy and speechless around Miss Simmons, So much so I begin to drift into a daydream.

A tapping on my desk snaps me out of the daydream and I look up,

"Are you ok, Emma?" Alex asks, looking directly into my eyes.

"im fine, sorry," my face goes red with embarrassment. As quickly as the lesson starts, it finishes, I put my books away and go to walk out, I slowly walk past Miss Simmons who looks at me as she begins to put her stuff away.

"Emma?" She says softly.

"Yes Miss...I mean Alex?" I smile slightly and giggle to myself, I feel like I did something naughty just by saying her first name.

"I was worried about you earlier, you sure you ok?"

I shrug and try to forget all the confusing thoughts i've had since meeting her,

"I'm ok I guess, Just have allot on my mind."  
She looks at her watch and looks back at me and smiles.

"are you up for a drink and telling me what's on your mind?"

I look down at the floor and think for not even a second, I look back at her with a smile ,

"i'd like that, I need to get some things off my mind, you sure you don't mind, I mean I can always write it down..."  
she holds her hand up as if to stop me

"meh... thoughts can be misinterpreted when you write them down, I find if you talk to someone about your thoughts they won't be miss read as much."

I suppose she had a point there, my whole body is excited with the fact that I'm going into a more relaxed, familiar environment with someone I feel I could talk till the cows come home.  
She walks closer to me and stops right in front of me, my whole body tingles.

"I'm around if you need me." She pauses for a second and searches for my eyes again, I look at her and smile, knowing full well I actually had a completely different thought going round my head after the comment she just came out with. She winks and smiles at me and says with a sense of eagerness,

"lets get out of this dreary place and into a feel good environment, I could sure do with a few drinks right now."

We leave and head to the nearest bar, little did I know what that evening was going to bring, my gut told me to brace myself... Funny, she does not seem like the type I should be worried about...


End file.
